


It's Over. Is it?

by one_dead_diva



Category: Black Sails
Genre: But its poetic justice isnt it?, Drabble, Headcanon, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dead_diva/pseuds/one_dead_diva
Summary: My own personal headcanon for how Jack and Anne's stories wrap up in the end. I doubt this is how it goes down, but it's how I would give Jack his legacy and Anne her freedom. Everybody wins except me, crying in the corner.





	It's Over. Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that I wrote this midway through watching season 3 and I am still not finished with the series. Please do not tell me anything!!! And my apologies if you are as attached to these people as I am...it was hard to write and I hope I'm wrong and everything ends happily.

They hang him on a Sunday. That’s how badly the Crown wants to end Jack Rackham, that they figured the Lord wouldn’t mind a bit of vengeance on His special day of rest. 

Anne and he’d put up a hell of a fight, that’s for sure. They’d cut down at least a dozen of the King’s men fighting their way out of the ruined fort, fueled by fear and anger. Jack calls to her to run, and she heeds. She always does what Jack tells her, rarely even bothers to question his logic. She assumes he is right behind her, but really he’s affording her escape.

Anne is at the hanging, disguised. She figures no one would think to look for Anne Bonny under a silk gown and a whalebone corset, hair swept up in a ladylike bun. She has her daggers in her boots, hidden under the skirts, but she won’t use them. She knows this when she locks eyes with Jack. He spots her in the crowd, eyes widening in surprise and then softening to a light awe and a heavy affection at this different side of her, an Anne he’s never seen but probably always dreamed of seeing. He gives her an imperceptible shake of the head, and a look that says It’s Over. She’s seen that look before. It’s Over Anne, we’ve been read out of this ship’s crew. It’s Over Anne, time to move on and up. It’s Over Anne, the fort has fallen. She wants to fight, but Jack says no. And she always listens to Jack.

She makes herself watch. The deed is over depressingly quickly. He stares into her eyes the whole time, after refusing to give any last words. Anne has never seen Jack speechless, and now Anne will never see Jack again. When it’s finished and the jeering crowd disperses, she vanishes like a ghost among them. She feels hollow.

Anne is lost. She wishes now she would have fought, told Jack to fuck himself one last time. It wouldn’t have accomplished much of anything; she might have taken a few soldiers down with her, but he’d still be dead. And so would she. She wonders, through the fog of days and nights she seems to filter through without noticing, if this would have been for the better. But without Jack to tell her, she has no idea.

\---

She joins a crew. They take her on easily, once they see her fight, and together they ravage the West Indies. She starts to stir, inside, to feel herself become solid once more. Her crew strikes terror in the hearts of men and women from Nassau to Spain to France to Morocco. Anne’s grace and skill and passion in battle are noted by survivors, and they speak of her more than any man on the pirate crew. Tales of her spread in whispers through the palms on the balmy air. Not tales of Bonny, though; she’s taken the name Anne Rackham. Jack’s legacy is her rage and her power, the pirate they had both meant to become. She knows it isn’t quite what he had in mind; and if she were to take his name he’d have wanted it to be in marriage. It’s close enough though, thinks Anne as she remembers him. It’ll have to be.


End file.
